Who wants to be a millionaire? DBZ STYLE!
by Saiyan Fury
Summary: * Chapter Two is UP!!* What happens when the cast of dragonball z get invited to play 'who wants to be a millionaire?' Will they win? Will they lose? Will they annihilate poor Eddies arena? Read and Find out!!! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!
1. Round One!

Chapter 1.  
  
15 members of the Z team are invited to the all famous game show 'Who wants to be a millionaire!' Working as a group, watch the Z fighters conquer all that lies ahead, in the world of Eddies Questioning!.....With some surprise visits from the author...  
  
  
Disclaimer: We dun own nothin' we swear......ok then 10 cents AUS between us......thats all your getting from us!!!! We are in nobodies debt!! Bwahahahahaaaaaaa!  
  
??????????  
  
By Saiyan Fury   
  
Authors note: HI!! This is a fic written by 2 authors who became friends...well becoming friends isnt the thing to say...(lol) they were introduced by MSN and this is a rough design on what came out of one of their chats....the authors are: Black Fury and Purple-Saiyan!!!   
  
Black Fury:Hehe I was mentioned first..  
Purple-Saiyan:Only because I thought it was sincere to put the person that wasnt writing the authors note first!  
Black Fury:I dont care, I rule none the less!!  
Black Fury:Bwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!  
Purple-Saiyan:Lets get on with the bloomin' fic! Oh yeah, and we are in it too, just to cause more havoc in poor Eddie's Game Show Arena!!  
Black Fury:Yeah, rock the party!!  
Purple-Saiyan:Stuff that, lets just write the fic and be done with it!  
  
Round One!  
  
" Welcome to Who want's To be a Millionaire! Hosted by.....well...Hey, me of course!!" Eddie smiled his dorky grin, " Well I'm sure know that I do!!! So let's not keep our contestants waiting!!!"   
  
He gestured to the intire Z gang that were all siting patiently in a circle behind their computers.  
  
" Let me introduce them to you!!" Eddie beamed happily as if this was the highlight of the show and it was his only chance to act happy before he had to become a complete stiff when the spooky music played.  
  
" Okay! Behind computer thingy number one we have............Krillin!"  
  
" Hiya everyone!!!" Krillin laughed.  
  
" Behind computer thingy number two we have.............Gohan!"  
  
Gohan smiled happily as he looked around the room.  
  
" Behind computer thingy number three we have.............Piccolo!"   
  
" I can't believe you guys got me into this!" He grumbled.  
  
" Awww, come on Piccolo! It will be fun!" Gohan assured him.  
  
" I could be training." The Green man added.  
  
" I agree! I should be in the gravity room training not listening to this idiot talk about computer thingys!!" Vegeta roared.  
  
" Calm down dad! If you win in this show we can then afford upgrades to the gravity room!!!" Chibi Trunks cried trying to hold his father back.  
  
" Arrr..yeah behind computer thingy number.....what number are we up to?" Eddie scratched his head  
  
The intire Z gang began to look around the room chatting and shrugging.  
  
" So...arr...no one can remember?" Eddie nervously began to fiddles with tie. Everyone nodded in argeement.  
  
" Right well I guess I'll have to start again...."   
  
" Oh no you don't! Goten is missing out on enough study at the moment so there is noway we're going through that again!" Chi-Chi snapped.  
  
" Awww....mom...." Goten began  
  
" Don't you start young man!" Chi-Chi cut him off.  
  
" Ok then, everyone one in the Z gang is here....does that sum it up for you?" Vegeta snarled angrily.  
  
" Ok everyone in the Z gang is here!" Eddie smiled, happier.  
  
" I said that!!! How dare you copy me!!!!" Vegeta lunged forward, only to be grabed by about every member in the Z gang that thought they could hold him back.   
  
" LET - ME - AT - HIM!!!!" He roared.  
  
Eddie turned back to the camera.   
  
" Anywhodoodle [1], tonights," Eddie stopped and put on a evil expression, " Who wants to be a Millionaire-" He relaxes his features again, " - is going to be a bit different to our normal show, because we have sooo many contestants. This time fifteen different members of the Z gang are going to play as a group, each being asked one question in turn. In order of play the fifteen contestants are...  
  
  
Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, Videl, Chibi Trunks, 18, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Tien, Chioutzu, and the newest Z fighter......Minami! Adopted Saiyan child of Briefs family!   
  
The audience clapped and cheered.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!" Yelled two unknown voices  
  
"And you are..." Questioned Eddie.  
  
"The authors of this frikin story thank you very much!" Yelled the so called authors.  
  
"Um...okay, and your names are?"   
  
"We would like to be known as...Saiyan Fury!"  
  
"You cant go as a pair you know.."  
  
"We can now! Its our story and we make the rules!"   
  
"Fine, fine, dont have a cow, you can be on the show!"  
  
"Thankyou, now, on with the gameshow!"  
  
" Ok, let's get down to business! Goten if you will just take a seat." Eddie gesture for him to sit down opposite him at that funny computer thing.   
  
" Ok Goten, for one hundred dollars, the first question of the night is: What was the name of Goku's adopted father? A- Bardock, B- King Vegeta, C- Gohan , D- Somehow, all of the above?"  
  
" Ummm, well Bardock is my real granddad, I dunno about King Vegeta, Gohan is my brother so......um.....but D just doesn't make a heap of sense.." Goten mumbled.  
  
" So which one will you chose?" The spooky music which sounded like a chour singing badly began to play.  
  
" Arr......" Goten looked around, for clues. His brother began jumping up and down infront of him.  
  
" Gohan what ar..."Goten began but he was interupted.  
  
" Locking in C then...." Eddie began to fiddle with his computer.  
  
" Wait noooo! That wasn't my answer!!!" Goten began.  
  
" Well too late to change it besides...." Eddie smiled, " It just won you one hundred dollars!!!!"  
  
" Oh it did, did it?" Goten sighed. [2]  
  
" Ok question two! Take Goten's seat Krillin!" Eddie contiued.  
  
Krillin sat down quicky and twiddled his tumbs.  
  
" Okay for two hundred dollars: Why don't you have a nose?" Eddie looked up at Krillin with a puzzled look.  
  
" Arr...is that the question?" Krillin muttered.  
  
" Did it sound like a question to you?" Eddie added.   
  
" Yeah but....ok then what are my options?"   
  
" Free rein, just answer the question. If it satisfies me you win."  
  
" Ok....I was born without one?" Krillin shrugged.  
  
" Is that....it?" Eddie asked, Krillin nodded, " Ok you win two hundred dollars!"  
  
" Wai!!!" Krillin jumped up and down.  
  
" Question three! Yamcha! Who is the smartest female? A- Videl, B - Bulma, C- Chi-Chi, D - 18. Be careful!!"  
  
" Aww do I have to do this one, no matter who I chose I'll get bashed up!!" Yamcha cried.   
  
Eddie nodded.  
  
" All right. Lock in ' B'." Yamcha sighed.  
  
" Locking in B..." Eddie answered.  
  
" What!?!?!?!" Chi-Chi fumed, " I'm far smarter than Bulma will ever be!!"  
  
" I don't think so! Youth comes with brains!!!" Videl stuck her tongue out.  
  
" Well, I believe that I'm the smartest as robots are smarter than humans!" 18 snapped.  
  
" Lucky Yamcha knows what he's talking about!" Bulma smiled.  
  
" Arrr...ladies! Please!" Yamcha stepped in.  
  
" Let's get him!" 18 exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah!!" Chi-Chi and Videl choursed.  
  
Two seconds later Yamcha ran out of the staduim with them following.  
  
" Ok I'd better answer this question, while there out of the room. So for three hundred dollars the answer is...........B!!!" Eddie smiled.  
  
" I knew he was right!" Bulma laughed.  
  
" Moving on....could somebody get Videl back in here, for question four for four hundred dollars?"  
  
" Videl!!!!" Bulma called.  
  
" I'm here!" She zoomed in and sat quickly.  
  
" Ok for four hundred dollars: Who is the worst villian? A- Frieza, B- Android 17, C- Vegeta, D- Buu?"  
  
" Um....well I would said Vegeta, he was the worst at his job! But I reckon that Buu was the most evil."  
  
" Locking in D..." Eddie answered.  
  
" Did I win? Tell me quick, I've got to mangle Yamcha remember!" Videl tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
" For four hundred dollars the answer is..........D!"  
  
" Great! Bye!!!" Videl zoomed off again.  
  
" Get 18 back here will you?!" Eddie called after her, " Ok Trunks your turn!"   
  
" Whoopie- doo.." Trunks muttered sarcastically.  
  
" For eight hundred dollars, question five: Who came to warn Goku about the androids? A- Future Trunks, B- Anriod 18, C- somehow Goku warned himself, D- the ' people' on the planet that Goku landed on."  
  
" Excuse me? Like I wouldn't know sommat that! It was the most wonderful, amazing, mighty future self of me! Lock in A!!!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
" Locking in A for eight hundred dollars..."   
  
" I'm back! What did you want?" 18 called.  
  
" Your up next, if this answer is correct of course!" Bulma smiled. ( She does that a lot.)  
  
" I seriously doubt that I'm wrong!" Trunks snorted.  
  
" And the correct answer is.............," Eddie began, " A!"  
  
" Told ya!" Trunk moved off the seat as 18 sat down.  
  
" Well? Hurry it up! I don't have all day!" 18 crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
" All right, question number six, for sixteen hundred dollars is....Who is the most annoying character? A- Hercule, B- Videl, C- Vegeta, D- Oolong.  
  
" I'm tossing that one between Hercule and Oolong, hmmmm this is a tough one.....I'll take fifty-fifty." 18 sighed.  
  
" Ok, your options are now, A- Hercule or D- Oolong."   
  
" That's totally unfair! Fine you stupid computer freak! I chose A!!!" 18 stood up angrily.  
  
" Locking in A..."   
  
" And A is right?" 18 questioned.  
  
" And A is......right!!!!! You have just one sixteen hundred dollars!!!" Eddie exclaimed.  
  
" Cool. Toodles then." 18 walked off to the side of the stadium.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL THE ALMIGHT HERCULE ANNOYING!! I WILL SEE THAT YOU ARE ALL DECAPITATED!"  
  
"Oh boy, you've done it now Eddie, his ego's gonna out grow the arena in a minute!" Yelled 18.  
  
"You answered the question though!" Replied Eddie.  
  
"You asked the question though!"   
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Me! HEY! He still owes me the expenses of letting him win the tournament!! Gimme the cash right now!"  
  
"Fine then...heres a cheque.."  
  
"Thanky-WAIT A GOSHDARN [3] SECOND! This is a fake cheque!"  
  
"Heh....heh....holy crap!! SHES AFTER ME!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Im not after you, I just want my money!"  
  
"FINE THEN TAKE THE MONEY! JUST DONT HURT ME!!"  
  
"OKAY, OFFER ACCEPTED.."  
  
" Well that takes us to the half way point now. So far the Z gang has sixteen hundred dollars and two life lines left! Tune in after the break to watch Gohan, ChiChi, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Tien, Chioutzu and Minami!!   
  
[1] Black Fury's trade mark word Anywhodoodle will be used quite freaquently in stories..  
[2] Goten has to be some what of a smart ass other wise it wont be much of a game show..  
[3] Oh the word we all know and...hate? YES! Goshdarn is an oldfashioned word that I never use, but as Purple-Saiyan was watching a Cartoon Favourites video, she heard the word Goshdarn, and it stuck to her feeble brain..  
  
Also, the way me (Purple-Saiyan) writes is real irritating to some coz I dont like using paragraphs, but it should be ok. Ive seen worse anyway.   
  
Black Fury:I certainly havent seen worse  
Purple-Saiyan: Gee thanks, your real nice...  
Black Fury: Yeah I know.. ^_^  
Purple-Saiyan: Oh yeah, could you puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze review this story???????????????????????????  
Black Fury:She means it, I would review it if I was you (which im glad im not), coz she can seriously go spacko..But im too nice to make her go spacko at me!  
Purple-Saiyan: Oh you are, are you?   
Black Fury: Well, yes I am!!! Bwaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Toodles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Saiyan Fury.. 


	2. Round Two!

Disclaimer: We dun own Dragon Ball Z or Who want's to be a millionaire, 'cause if we did we wouldn't sitting around here typing, we'd have gone off on a major shopping spree!!!! 

by Saiyan Fury 

Authors note: 

Black Fury:Ok, Purple Saiyan finally got her act together and gave me the prototype not that long ago so chapter two is finally up and running. 

Purple Saiyan: Well, excccccccccccuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssseeeeeeeee me!! It's not my fault that I got distracted!! 

Black Fury: Yeah well you are so lucky, you've got me around to fix things up. 

Purple Saiyan: What? You?? You haven't fixed anything!! 

Black Fury: Your the one with that stupid paragraph problem! 

Purple Saiyan: It's not a problem, it's just a thing that is wrong with me. 

Black Fury: * shrugging* Same difference. 

Purple Saiyan: Don't you mean same thing? 

Black Fury: Whatever. Anyway......Shoot! You made me forget what I was about to type!!! 

Purple Saiyan: Sucked in! 

Black Fury: How on earth did I get stuck with writing a story with you?? 

Purple Saiyan: Dunno, but we aren't on Earth. 

Black Fury: Correction; You aren't FROM earth. 

Purple Saiyan: ..... 

Black Fury: Hehehehe....I win. Any way here's chapter two! 

Purple Saiyan: Yeah, its gonna be the last one too, cause you can't make a game show go for very long! 

Black Fury: Oh? Back from the land of the speechless so soon?? 

Purple Saiyan: Whateva. Here's chapter Two. 

Round Two!! 

" Welcome back to Who wants to be a millionaire and welcome to round two! As you probably know here tonight we have the entire Z gang joining us. We have six contestants left , two life lines and sixteen hundred dollars won for in spending money!" Eddie exclaimed, " So on with the show! Please take a seat Gohan!" 

Gohan sat down quickly. 

" All right Gohan, for thirty- two thousand dollars, Who, in the Z gang, has a hairdo that resembles a carrot? A- Goku, B- Frieza, C- Future Trunks , D- Vegeta." Eddie looked at Gohan directly in the eye. 

" Um..." Gohan cast his eyes across the gang, " Vegeta definitely, D, I chose D." 

" Locking in D...." Eddie punched some buttons on the computer. 

" WHAT?!?!?!" Vegeta roared. " How dare YOU!! My hair doesn't even remotely resemble a carrot!" 

" You should check in a mirror sometime then." Snapped Chi-Chi as she walked back in, " Oops I forgot! The mirror might CRACK." 

" I like it though! So leave it like it is! It's so....." Bulma wrinkled her forehead, thinking," Carrotish." 

Vegeta crossed his arms and pouted. 

" The correct answer is........D!" Eddie shrunk away from Vegeta who was slowly advancing towards him. 

" Chi-Chi...please take a seat...." Said Eddie, as he finally sat down, concentrating one eye on the computer thing and the other on Vegeta, who looked like he was gonna attack at any moment... 

"So, whats my question Eddie?" Asked Chi-Chi, sitting down in the 'Hot Seat'. 

"Your question is" Said Eddie, pausing for a moment, to keep everyone in suspense. "For $32,000, the question is: Who's shirt almost always gets torn off in battle? A.vegeta B.Gohan C.Goku D.Piccolo." 

Chi-Chi thought for a minute. "Well, I'm going to ask the audience...I don't see the battles!" 

Eddie nodded and faced the camera. "Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, Chi-Chi has decided to count on the audience..will they help her?" Eddie asks the audience the question and a few seconds later the results come in! 

" Alright, 100% go for Goku, and 4% go for Piccolo..wait, how does that work? There is 104% of people? Someone call in Archimedes!!" Said Eddie, looking rather surprised at the results. 

"Anyway, Eddie, I'm locking in C, Goku." Said Chi Chi, looking at Piccolo, who was doing the percentage problem. 

"Okay, locking in C........you have just won $32,000!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Eddie, half of him being happy for them, the other half completely stunned that they have gotten this far. 

Chi-Chi cheered along with the rest of the crowd, and jumped into Goku's arms saying:"THANK YOU, YOU SHIRTLESS HUNK OF A GUY!!!!" Which freaked everyone out, causing them to shut up and sit down. 

"Oooookay.."Said Eddie."Now, Piccolo, up you come!!" 

Piccolo walked to the hot seat, which was surprisingly cold, and sat down. 

"Okay Piccy, for $64,000, you must correctly answer this question!" Said Eddie. 

"Don't you darn call me PICCY?" Piccolo remarked, sarcastically. 

"If you say so Piccy!!" Yelled Eddie, smirking. 

Piccolo glared at Eddie, who cringed and said "Okay, anywhodoodle, the question is: What two ingredients makes up water? Your options are: A. Neurone and Sugar. B.Hydrogen and Oxygen. C. Paper and Butter menthols. D. Purple-Saiyan and Black Fury." 

( Author's note: 

Black Fury: What on EARTH made you type that??? 

Purple Saiyan: * dancing a ballet * I wanted to be in the story!! 

Black Fury: * staring at the tu-tu* I guess you pay extra for bright.) 

Piccolo looked shocked and dismayed at how easy this question is. "B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, jumping up and down, waving his turban in the air. Everyone stared at Piccolo's, rare and unusual out burst. Piccolo stopped jumping, cleared his throat and started to hum "God save New Zealand" 

( Author's note: 

Purple Saiyan: Sorry for butting in here AGAIN but I have to ask BF sommat. 

Black Fury: Fire away. 

Purple Saiyan: * confused* But I ain't got no gun. 

Black Fury: * sighing* What did you want to ask me? 

Purple Saiyan: Oh! That,...What is it with you and that NZ anthem?? 

Black Fury: It was the first thing that came to my mind. 

Purple Saiyan: Type an interesting tune to hum on MY story for once. 

Black Fury: Oh its YOUR story now is it?!?! 

Purple Saiyan: Yup. 

Balck Fury: I am soo gonna kill you, except I won't let the readers see, coz then I'd have to raise the rateings...so do continue to read and if by any chance you here the sounds of someone in PAIN, just pretend you didn't hear anything. ) 

Eddie laughed, and locked in B. "CORRECT FOR $64,000!!!!" 

Piccolo looked as though he was about to jump up and down but thought better of it.Suddenly, the phone rang.."Hello, WWTBAM, Eddie speaking." Is what the host said, as he picked up the phone. "What? They're gone? We paid good money for them! That's it Socrates, your fired!" Yelled Eddie, hanging up the phone in a raging fit. Everyone cheers. "EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE!" As the raging idiot jumped around tearing everything possible into shreads. 

*10 Minutes later...* 

"And that's why, ladies and gentlemen, our friends Tien, Chioutzu, and Bulma will not be attending the rest of this show." 

The audience gasped. Could THREE of the contestants had been attacked by Purple-Saiyans best friend Minami? Impossible! But fact is fact, and the show must go on. 

( Black Fury: CUUUUUUUUUTTT!! Purple Saiyan has a best friend?? 

(( This space is reversed in memory of Purple Saiyan who is, oh so currently not in any condition to type.))) 

"Vegeta! Your up!" Hollered Eddie, gesturing for Vegeta to come to the seat. 

" I refuse to sit down there!" Vegeta snorted and stood in his famous position ( arms crossed and legs apart.) 

" Why? There's nothing wrong with it is there?" Eddie looked nervously down at the chair. 

" Well.....," But suddenly Vegeta stopped and listen. That music which sounded like a bad choir singing was playing. Vegeta frowned and stamped to that middle place thingy with the curtains ( A/N: you known what I mean right?), He looked carefully behind the curtains. 

" Arr...Vegeta, what's wrong?" Eddie inquired. 

" Where are you hiding the darn CHOIR!!!" He yelled, " I insist that they stop their confounded singing right now!!!" 

" Huh?? Oh that! That's just a tape..." Eddie lifted a tape player up from under the table and sure enough the choir sounds were coming from it. 

Vegeta stepped forward carefully, " How'd you fit them all in there?" 

Eddie blinked in confusion, " Fit what??" 

" A WHOLE BLOODY CHOIR?!?!!?" Vegeta roared. 

" Oh! There isn't a choir in there, it's just a recording of there voices!" Eddie laughed. 

" Oh that's ok then!" Vegeta quickly sent a ki blast at it and blowing it up and singeing Eddies eyebrows. 

" Right, well on with the show...for $500, 000...What would you do if your son was in trouble? A- Blast him to bits, B- save him, C- Pretend that you don't care and kill there one hurting him, D- All of the above..arr...somehow...man I really need to talk to the guy who write out the questions!!" Eddie shook his head. 

" We'll....is Trunks in the room?" Vegeta turned his head left then right. 

" No." Eddie lied. 

" Good then I'd chose C." Vegeta crossed him arms. 

" Awww! Daddy I'm touch! You would?? Would you REALLY daddy??" Trunks zoomed up to his father. 

" What? You said-?!! I'm going to get you Eddie!!" Vegeta snarled as his son chased him out of the room. 

" Hehehehe, anyway the correct answer is C! So you've won yourself $500,000!! Now for Goku for ONE MILLION DOLLARS....gee just sit in the hot seat." Eddie smiled. 

Goku was to busy chasing a butterfly. 

" Arr...Goku? Do you like butterflies or sommat??" Eddie smiled. 

" Yeah well......I'm just weird." Goku smiled happily 

" Do you think I didn't know that already?" Eddie laughed 

" Um.........that's a phone a friend question." Goku bit his lip. 

" How about you ask the audience?" Eddie added 

" That never works unless its easy. What are the possibilities?" Goku inquired. 

" The possibilities are: A-yes B-yes C-yes D-yes." Eddie answered 

" I think I'll guess.....C-yes." Goku exclaimed. 

" Ok....the question is 'do you think I didn't know that already?' for one million dollars and we are locking in C..." Eddie continued, " Ok and the correct answer is...I'll tell you after the loo break!" 

Eddie dashed off to the 'Gents'. 

Silence...... 

*Crickets chirp* 

" I'm back!!" Eddie smiled. 

" Wow..." Goku beamed, " Did you flush and wash?" 

" Do you really want to know???" Eddie stepped away from Goku. 

" Not really it just went with the situation." Goku smiled happily. 

" Right...anywhodoodle...the correct answer for one million dollars is...." Eddie took a deep breath. 

* Drum roll* 

" The suspence is killing me!" Goku jumped up. 

* Slightly louder drum roll* 

"....." Everyone sat stunned. 

* Slightlyer louder drum roll* 

* A bit louder drum roll* 

" This could go on for a long time." Observed Bulma, who was bad with her arm in a sling. 

* Medium level loudness drum roll* 

* big thumping bang with the beater which completely annihilates the drum* 

* Officals panic and send in new drum..* 

* The drummer dies of a heart attack* 

* People scream and call in new drummer..* 

" JUST GET ON WITH IT WILL YOU!!!" Vegeta shouted, who was bad in the room with Trunks under his arm. 

* Nobody can drum so they call in the local butcher..* 

* Vegeta gets so pissed that he slices the butcher in half* 

* Butcher glues himself together* 

* Butcher can't find beater so uses a ham leg* 

* Vegeta blows up the 'Who wants to be a millionaire computer and gets a check, forges Eddies signature and runs out screaming 'Eureka! I found it!* 

* The police shoot Vegeta* 

* Goku rushes off to get the Dragon balls* 

* Vegeta gets wished back to life by Goku* 

* Vegeta gets Goku to kill almost everyone, Goku keeps his pureheart still ( somehow), and flies off on the nimbus, never to be seen again....or at least for ten minutes* 

* Meanwhile Trunks blasts off Vegeta's head..* 

* Vegeta sics Goten onto everyone* 

(( wat headless?)) 

*Goten is victorious, and Vegeta gives him a hug* 

Audience: aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

* Before Goten kills him* 

Everyone: YYYYYYEEEEEEEYYYY!!!!!!! 

* Vegeta dodges ki blast from Goten, vowes never to hug a guy again, and flies out of the...arena?* 

(( This waz happening in a arena?)) 

* It was coz I said so* 

* Chi-Chi bashes Vegeta over the head with a frying pan..* 

* Vegeta makes Chi-Chi disappear into one of Bulma's capsules* 

" Arr....anywhodoodle the correct answer is C!! Congrads!" Eddie beamed at Goku when he returned 

" Wow!! I won a million dollars! Im sooooooooo happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a millionaire!!" Cried Goku. 

" Arr.....well we never got the checks off Vegeta so you actually won nothing..." Eddie corrected him. 

" Oh okay!" Goku smiled happily as he flew off back into the sunset. 

~* The End*~ 

Author's note: 

Black Fury: I've finished the inprovements!! 

Purple Saiyan: What? On me or on the story? 

Black Fury: * evilly smiling* Both. 

Purple Saiyan: Any way, I'm fine to any one who cares! And this is the last chapter of our only story!! 

Black Fury: And I doubt that there will be another one....Purple Saiyan is so hard to work with. 

Purple Saiyan: ...Unless we get enough encouragement e.i. REVIEWS. So please review!! And we may return!! 

Black Fury: Yeah but in the mean time please check out some of your individual stories; 

* To Become Ascendent Saiyans.. By Purple Saiyan ( DBZ) 

Now Trunks and Goten go see the one and only...Goku!! Thinking he has answers they go ask him how to ascend...will they get an answer? Will they ever become ascendent saiyans? R&R!! 

PG - English - Humor/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1636 - Reviews: 7 

* Have Faith in me... By Me ( ZOIDS) 

* CHAPTER THREE IS UP!!*When Bit meets a mystery pilot in the middle of the desert, then again at a cafe is love in the air? Will Leena get jealous? And will the secrets of the mystery pilot's past life come between them? Please R&R 

G - English - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 9457 - Reviews: 10 

* Hotel Havoc By Me ( DBZ) 

* COMPLETE!!!* When Bulma, 18, Videl and Chi-Chi get feed up with their husbands they pack them ( and a friend) off to a hotel for the weekend. The title tells the rest! Plz R&R 

G - English - Humor - Chapters: 6 - Words: 12470 - Reviews: 18 

Black Fury: You really should write another story PS, It looks a bit unfair... 

Purple Saiyan: Better to have one really well WELL write story than TWO rubbishie ones!! 

Black Fury: Well I think I'll let the readers decide. Your mission, if you wish to except it is to go and read these three story, review them then VOTE on whos story is the BEST!! 

Purple Saiyan: Anyone who votes for me gets a cookie!! 

Black Fury: Oy! That's bribery!! 

Purple Saiyan: Gotta love it!! 

Black Fury: Any way please vote for PS or myself and PLEASE REVIEW this story! 

Both: * giddying waving* BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
